


My Bad Baby

by orphan_account



Series: NCT one shots <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Headspace, Little Space, M/M, Subspace, bad baby, littlespace, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: daddy! johnny buys taeyongs favorite snack to surprise him at the end of the week but little taeyong finds them first and eats them all up. johnny finds out and punishes baby.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT one shots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	My Bad Baby

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is literally the prompt i had written in my prompt ideas document lmaoo. but some daddy johnny and little taeyong cause i can’t get enough of it!!!

Johnny carries in the last of the bags of their groceries for the week, placing them in the hallway before slipping his shoes off and taking them further into his home.

“Yongie, I’m home!” He shouted for his boyfriend to come and help put their groceries away but heard no response.

“Taeyong? You here baby?” Johnny could’ve swore he saw his lovers shoes at the door. He left the kitchen and wandered into their shared bedroom, only to find his baby laid out across their bed napping quietly. Scattered around their room was his little toys and discarded pieces of clothing. The only thing he wore now was a large oversized sweater (most likely Johnny’s) and some white ankle socks.

“Aww poor baby must be cold.” Johnny frowned both at the mess his baby boy had created in their room and the fact he didn’t even have a blanket on. He carefully placed a blanket over his much smaller body and quietly picked up the toys and clothes, putting them back into their respective drawers and chests. Before leaving he pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead and shut the door, returning to the kitchen.

“Guess I should hide these first.” Johnny smiled to himself, taking out Taeyong’s favorite snack and hiding it in the very back of their snack cabinet. He’d give it to Taeyong as a surprise at the end of the week if he was a good boy. Honestly even if Taeyong wasn’t all that good Johnny would end up giving them to him anyways, he was soft like that.

After that he put the rest away, leaving only the ingredients he needed to cook their dinner tonight. Halfway through cooking though he heard a door open and close and soon after footsteps approaching the kitchen. Johnny turned to find his baby boy, wrapped up in his blanket looking sleepy and dazed.

“Daddy, when did you get home?” Taeyong said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. He smiled coming closer, preparing to be embraced in a warm hug from his daddy.

“Baby, I’ve been home for a while. Dinner is almost ready so go set the table please?” Johnny pulled his baby into a warm embrace, kissing him gently.

“Okay daddy.” Taeyong said smiling , dropping his blanket onto the kitchen floor.

“Yongie? What did I tell you about cleaning up after yourself. I found your little mess in the room, and this, are you just going to leave your blanket here baby?” Johnny said sternly, his back turned from Taeyong.

“Sorry daddy, I was gonna clean up but Yongie was really sleepy. I wanted to be good I promise.” Taeyong said, pouting, tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he blinked them away.

“Okay well next time if you know you’re sleepy clean up beforehand, also come get your blanket. I don’t want to spill something on it.” 

“Okay daddy!” Taeyong ran over quickly grabbing his blanket and placing it on the couch in the other room.

“What a good baby boy hmm? Maybe the baby will get a nice surprise if he keeps listening to daddy?” Johnny said acting as if he didn’t already buy the surprise. After saying this he heard a gasp from the dinner table.

“Really daddy! Will Yongie really get a present for being good?” Taeyong’s eyes sparkled with excitement and he jumped up and down.

“Only if the baby is good this week. Then he’ll be rewarded.” Johnny said bringing their plates of food over to the table. Because Taeyong was in his headspace right now Johnny used one of his colorful character plates and utensils over the boring white one Johnny put his own food on.

“Yay, daddy, this tastes so good! Taeyong loves daddy, thank you.” Taeyong smiled at Johnny, sauce all over his mouth and some even on his nose.

“Daddy loves you too Yongie.” Johnny said, wiping away the sauce and pressing a light kiss on Yongie’s lips.

Already it was Wednesday. Taeyong has his ins and out of his headspace. Everyday was always different, sometimes he’d wake up feeling little, so vulnerable, he wanted his daddy. Other days he’d wake up, brush his teeth, get changed and read a book or scroll through his phone.

On this particular day however he woke up little and hungry. Johnny had already left the house to go out and buy some more juice since they ran out, Yong read the note he left.

“Yongie baby, daddy went out to buy some juice. If you’re feeling hungry there are some snacks in the cupboard, don’t dig too deep. The ones on the middle shelf should be okay. Be good! Love Daddy.”

“Mm okay daddy.” Taeyong smiled putting the note back onto the side table and wandering into the kitchen. He reached up to the cupboard and opened it.

“What did daddy say? Mm snacks in the cupboard? Which ones though? Maybe this shelf?” Little Yong searched through the bottom shelf, the ones Johnny had hidden for a reason.

“Maybe this? No WOAH!” Yongie shouted are the mere sight of his favorite snack. He grabbed them immediately and hugged them to his chest. But soon after finding the box he found a note on the back.

*Yongie if you find this, you cannot eat it unless daddy says so. Ask daddy for permission first. Love you* 

“Mmm but Yongie is so so hungry!” As if on cue his tummy grumbled.

“Daddy will forgive Yongie, if Yongie doesn’t eat then Yongie might die! Then daddy will be so sad. And if daddy is sad the. Yongie will be said too! Oh no this won’t do!” Taeyong immediately ripped the box open and ate up all his snacks.

“There, Yongie feels much better. Now daddy can’t be sad.” Taeyong smiled to himself and left the kitchen. Not bothering to clean up the mess he’d left. Completely forgetting Daddy’s words from the other night.

Again Taeyong has pulled all of his toys out of the chest. All over the bedroom floor were his dolls and action figures and cars. On the bed he had his stuffies scattered here and there, he was even using one as a pillow. After an hour of playing he grew tired and fell asleep. Again, forgetting what daddy had told him a few nights ago. He was in for it when his daddy came home, but he didn’t even realize it.

“Yongie daddy’s home!” Johnny shouted from the doorway. Taeyong immediately shot you awake, again in littlespace. He ran out of his room and as soon as he stepped out he realized what he’d done. He made a big mess. Of his toys and of the snacks. He even ate the snacks daddy said he needed permission for. Taeyong quickly began to tear up. His tears saying his cheeks.

“Daddy! Yongie is so sorry.” Taeyong fell to the ground crying. He sobbed into his sleeves and Johnny rushed over, his shoes barely off before entering.

“Oh baby what’s wrong, why are you crying. Are you alright Yongie, what wrong?” Johnny quickly pulled his baby into his chest, his snot and tears staining Johnny’s jacket. 

“Yongie was a bad boy, Yongie didn't listen to daddy.” He cried even more after confessing again.

“Aw baby show daddy. What did you do.” Johnny said sternly, yet at the same time he remained close to Taeyong, embracing him close, his hand rubbing his back.

“I ate the snacks and I made a big mess again.” He cried harder again. Each time he had to say it he felt even worse, like his daddy would hate him for not listening. 

“Yongie. I told you there was a surprise if you were good. I even reminded you to clean up.” Johnny looked at the mess he left in the kitchen.

“Taeyong baby, I had a note on your favorite snacks. Daddy clearly said you couldn’t eat without my permission so why did you eat them?” Johnny said sternly, holding the box in front of the guilty baby’s eyes.

“C-cause Yongie was hungry and if I didn’t eat the snack I could’ve died and if I died daddy would be sad and I didn’t want daddy to be sad so I ate them.” She wailed harder. Johnny tried to stifle his laughter. Taeyong was so cute even when sad.

“Oh baby, these were your surprise. That’s why daddy hid them and put out a note. Of course daddy would be sad if you died but you have other snacks in here?” He said sifting through the open cupboard.

“Yongie is sorry daddy, please don’t hate Yongie.” He wiped some of his tears away but ended up smearing snot all over his face.

“Oh baby, daddy would never hate you. I love you but you know daddy doesn’t like when a baby is bad.” Johnny kissed Taeyong before looking him in his eyes.

“Yes daddy, Yongie understands.” 

“You do baby? You understand daddy has to punish baby Yongie because he was bad?”

“Yes daddy, Yongie was very bad and should’ve listened to daddy, please punish me daddy.” Taeyong said looking up to his daddy, pleading, begging even.

“Okay baby. Go get ready in the bedroom.” Johnny said. 

Taeyong turned walking back to the bedroom and prepared for his punishment while Johnny a leaned up the mess in the kitchen.

“God do I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> teehee hope it was cute i won’t be making a next chapter though because uhm i’m not well versed in writing sexy stuff...i want to though lol


End file.
